What You're Looking For
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Original Characters! I have permission to use Toukai.


Toukai was walking quietly through a forest. It was slightly after sunrise and the light reflected off the dew beautifully. The smell of grass filled the air. Occasionally, she'd hear a bird chirp or a cricket creak. It was tranquil, and she liked it. The path she walked was nothing more or less then a dirt trail.

She was there in search of something she'd lost. No, it wasn't anything she needed, just some part of her spirit she wanted back.

She had walked for nearly an hour when she heard the faint sound of water, flowing freely down a stream. She smiled to herself and stopped for a moment, letting the surroundings set in. Her eyes closed slowly as thoughts swam in her mind. It was so peaceful, like her soul was alive. She slowly opened her eyes and began walking again.

The sound of water continued getting louder and louder until there were only a few trees separating her from the source. But suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like breathing. Was someone there? She snuck up to a tree and peered around it. She was right.

Sitting beside the stream, running the water through his hair, was Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou (got to love his long name *.*).

It took her a moment to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. A blush slowly creeped across her face. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt like this. What was it about him that made her happy?

Many thoughts crossed the young woman's mind as she watched him. All he was doing was dipping his hands in the water then running his fingers through his hair. Yet, why was she shy to walk up to him? She continued wondering to herself for a few moments longer.

"I know you're there," a smooth voice stated calmly. Ukiah looked up at the woman watching him from the trees.

Toukai's blush wanted to intensify, but she pushed it away. She slowly walked out and toward him slightly, the stopped and looks to the side.

"S-sorry," Toukai tried regaining her voice.

Ukiah was quiet for a moment then smiled.

"You don't have to apologize. Care to join me?"

Toukai fought her best but couldn't stop a faint blush.

"Sure..." She muttered, looking back at him. She hesitated, then walked over to him and sat down.

"May I ask what you're doing here Captain?" Toukai asked, feeling better that she had her voice back.

"I come here in the mornings, when I can that is. It reminds me that no matter how many bad things we go through there's always a better place we'll get to one day." Ukiah answered, letting his hair fall against his bare chest.

Toukai watched him for a moment. She couldn't help but think how strange he was for a shinigami. Almost like...

"Do you even like fighting?" Toukai softly asked, hoping not to offend him.

"Not really. Unfortunately, I get thrust into such situations much too often," Ukiah replied, returning his gaze to the stream they were setting beside.

Toukai's eyes involuntarily followed his gaze.

Staring into the stream, she watched the water flow down it. Every once in a while, a fish swam down it. One fish even swam up to the edge, watched them for a few short seconds, and then continued its journey.

Toukai's eyes fluttered back up to Ukiah. He seemed almost... angelic, sitting there, gazing down and the seemingly unending water. Her eyes looked over his torso. The few drops of water on his shoulder, where his hair was, reflected the sunlight just as the dew had earlier. She felt a slight blush come on just before catching Ukiah's eyes watching her.

She quickly drew her eyes away and looked at her lap. The air went silent, as Toukai pretended to be looking at her hands. Moments lasted a life-time as the two sat in the morning air.

"Do I interest you?" Ukiah asked, breaking the silence.

Toukai started to answer but slowly shut her mouth. She didn't know how to respond to a question like that. She didn't even know what she was feeling inside. After forcing herself to find an answer, she replied.

"I... I don't know. I'm confused about a lot of things right now."

Again, the air became silent. Time passed slowly, it nearly seemed to stop. Toukai felt like she was frozen in time, eternally waiting for something she didn't even understand. She didn't even know what she was looking for, much less how to find it.

She heard soft ruffling of grass beside her. She looked to see Ukiah standing, sliding the top of a dark green robe up over his shoulders. He bent and picked up a light green shawl and slipped it over his head. He turned and looked at her closely.

She wanted to turn away but all she could do was stare back into his eyes. Blue like sapphire, yet he never looked sad.

"Let not your heart be troubled. You will find what you seek sooner then the moon rises. Keep your faith and never give in..." He knelt down in front of her and lightly stroked her cheek.

"...Sometimes the answers are closer then you think." He leaned in and lightly kissed her.

Her eyes opened wide, as shock took over. Again, she didn't know what to do, but this time, she didn't get a chance to find out. Just as soon as their lips had met, Ukiah was gone. Left without a trace.

She sat there a while longer, perhaps even another hour. Confusion had more then just taken over, it wasn't letting her move. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. Thoughts crossed her mind rapidly and without end, until one hit her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"... You found what you're looking for..."


End file.
